50 SkyexClaire Drabbles
by Prologue
Summary: Like the title says, simply just 50 short stories of the SkyexClaire pairing. I am basing mine off of a time line, from when they meet and on. Rating T for language. Each chapter will have five drabbles. I'll think up a better title later. v.v
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These will be short drabbles in a time line type set up for the SkyexClaire pairing. Being one to have married Skye in cute, I feel confident enough to write more about him then I did before.**

**I probably wont be updating this as often as my H,G or AH but you should see an update every now and then.**

**There will be 50 drabbles in all, ten chapters.**

**Also, I do not like that 'Fair maiden' crap he says in the game. So for the sake of my sanity there shall be no use of the term, 'Fair maiden' what-so-ever. o-o**

**Without further a due, here's 1 – 5. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

**1. Phantom**

Claire had never been one to get her words muddled on first impressions, but when she clumsily stumbled into a pale skinned silver haired boy in front of the Romana mansion while making her way to visit Lumina she found that all of her speech capabilities were lost.

She stared face to face with this young gentleman for a few moments, and neither moved. Her cerulean stormy eyes stared surprised into a pair of equally surprised emerald eyes. It only took a moment for the silver haired boy to regain his composure and smirk. "Hello beautiful…" He slurred out confidently.

She stared at him…

"You walking alone tonight?"

She stared at him…

Then she was snapped back into reality at the sound of a door shut hastily and she heard Lumina's usual calm and small voice sounding quite… loud and… angry… "Hey, aren't you that famous thief who warns victims ahead of time?!"

The silver haired thief laughed triumphantly. "So I am such a thief." He responded, hands proudly landing on his sides and head cocking to the side slightly then he turned to look at the blond farmer apologetically. "I'm sorry but I'm a bit pressed for time."

She couldn't help but blush as she watched the thief disappear into the darkness but was jerked from it when she felt Lumina brush past her, running after said thief. Only to reappear a moment later, her face flushed from running.

"Phantom sky is… so suave…" She panted out, covering her face in embarrassment.

So it would seem.

* * *

**2. Indifference**

Claire ran her fingers through her hair, beginning to feel slightly annoyed. She had been sitting in the hot springs for the few hours trying to relax her aching back when she fell asleep! She supposed it only hurt from endless hours of farm work. She would pull the weeds, water her crops, till the soil, and she now had a new creature on the farm to take care of. A horse.

She had decidedly named the horse Haitus because it seemed to be waiting for something the way it stared out of the stable window longingly… or maybe it was someone. Takakura had after all said he had found her lost…

When he brought her to the farm she was dirty and smelt terrible. She was missing a horse shoes and she seemed to have an infection in a crack in one of her hooves. So who was Claire, to turn down a hurt animal that she knew may be able to help on the farm. She spent the rest of the remainder of the day brushing the horse down and bathing it. With Takakura's help she replaced the horse shoe and treated the infection. And she briefly wondered how long this horse had been wandering for.

It was thin… sickly looking as if it hadn't eaten in quite awhile. Claire called the Yodel Ranch in Mineral Town and told Barley of her problem, Barley offered her the fodder they sell there at a reduced price for the occasion and after bickering that it wasn't necessary and he INSISTING that it was she finally agreed.

So that was how she finally found herself walking towards the fork in front of Vesta's farm, inspecting her pruny hands in annoyance. She glared down at them as if the glare would some how take the tingly wrinkly feeling away, but of course it didn't. "Damn it…" She hissed out and gasped when she heard a soft chuckle come from behind her.

She turned around, eyes venomous as she faced the man she had met a week before at Romana's mansion with Lumina. The phantom thief… Skye… He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. "A beautiful woman such as yourself should not reduce themselves to such… grotesque language… it really isn't fitting."

Claire brought her hand to her hip defiantly. "And tell me, what would a mere thief know about mannerism?" He may find she wasn't as easily swayed as all girls.

He smirked before beginning to walk passed her, not turning to give her a second glance. But as he walked passed her and brushed his arm against her shoulder shortly, she felt a sudden coldness take over her being before she heard from behind her, amusement laced in his voice.

"Touché…"

* * *

**3. Little Acts of Kindness**

Claire wiped her brow and tossed her hoe to the dirty floor of the mine. She opened her rucksack and grinned at her find for the day. The small crack of the light of the moon lit into the bag, making the many shapes and sizes of the jewelry which lay inside sparkle. She would surely be able to build a hen house after cashing in all this.

Her eyes glowed in her triumph and she bent over, swiping up the discarded hoe, placing it over her shoulder and whistling a tune as she left the abandoned dig site. Both Flora and Carter had left earlier in the night. They had been talking amongst themselves about how they thought she was crazy, thinking she hadn't heard.

But oh she did… and so what if her muscles ached and her back was sore in the morning, it was worth it for the catch. She dangled the pale blue bracelet that she had in her free hand before her. It was truly remarkable, though a bit dirty from being in the ground for only Goddess knows how long… the stones had life in them yet. A little bit of polish and they'll be back to new and Van would just ogle over them.

Just the thought had a Cheshire grin spreading across her face. She passed Flora in front of Vesta's farm and smiled goofily at her. "Shoulda stayed…" She called back to her and the blond haired excavator heaved a large sigh in reply.

She stopped at the bridge and stared at the waterfall for a moment, and listened to the sound of it crashing against the water. She closed her eyes and took it in, the scenery through her ears instead of her eyes. She certainly never had a chance like this in the city. All times day and night she would only ever hear car horns and people shouting, sometimes gunshots… but here in the valley things were quite different. Crickets hummed, owls hooted, she heard the fluttering of wings.

There was also another distinct sound she heard, that was quite different from all the rest and she opened her eyes and turned her head to the right to see very same thief she had met on this very path a few nights ago stepping onto the bridge and next to her. He turned to glance at the waterfall as well.

"Perhaps it must be fate that we two keep meeting-"

"Perhaps not…" She retorted. "Perhaps I am just misfortunate to always be meeting a thief such as yourself."

Skye chuckled, amused by her apprehensiveness to him. "I may be a thief, but I am still a gentleman and I know how to treat ladies." He said smoothly. "Even ones that are dirty and grimy as you. What have you been doing all day, playing in soot?"

She ignored last said comment.

"Is that so?" Claire asked absent mindedly as she rolled her shoulder, the weight of the tool on it beginning to strain it. "Well I hope you will come to see that this 'lady' does not wanted to be treated as such. I do not have the time, nor do I want to risk my social standing in this community to be seen with one as you…" She trailed off noticing him staring at the bracelet which still dangled in her hand as it swayed from the soft night breeze.

His emerald eyes followed its movements as if he was studying it carefully and she smirked.

"And you wonder what I've been doing to make myself so 'grimy' looking… I'm sure you can see now I've been in the mine all day…" His eyes trailed up to hers slowly and she sighed. "Do you want it?"

"Huh?" Skye looked shocked and puzzled by her question.

She thrust the dirty piece of jewelry towards him. "I'm offering it to you. Do-you-want-it?" She spelled out for him. "I can see that you're interested, no use in denying the obvious."

"But it's yours…" He seemed confused as he raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin.

"I have plenty." He held out his hand and she dropped it into his palm. "No need to thank me…" She said when he opened his mouth to respond. So he instead settled for leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Claire's entire face turned a color one would only see on a certain fruit, perhaps a tomato? She watched him in total silence as he pulled away and bounded off towards the Goddess pond. Her hand came to her cheek as she continued to stare after him blankly.

"What… just happened?"

* * *

**4) Unpredictable**

She couldn't help herself. She had to know where he was going so of course she followed. He still didn't seem trust worthy after all, he was a thief. Who in the heavens knew what he could be doing? She wasn't looking to become the valley's personal private investigator or anything but she still found that she had to know what he was doing at the Goddess pond this late at night.

So, Claire did the very best she could to step lightly, peek around corners, and hide along the trees and bushes. But when she got up the spring, she was quite stumped to find the area scarce of any silver haired thieves.

She set her hoe down against a tree and stared around the area, eyes scanning for any signs of movement and when there was none she turned back to the fountain and stared into it longing. Oh, if only the Goddess hadn't had such a big mouth she wouldn't have been sent away.

Crossing her arms over her chest she sighed. Saving Harvest Sprites was taking its toll on her. It was a never ending battle to find them, but she had a goal to achieve and she sure as hell wasn't about to turn it down.

She began to play with thoughts in her head and briefly wondered if there was an easier way to find them then accomplishing tasks and meeting people. In all seriousness though, how cruel could the Harvest Lord be? If he was man enough to send the Goddess wherever she had gone, to this other 'dimension' or 'world' or whatever they had said then why couldn't he just bring her back?

A pair of hands landed on her shoulders and she nearly jumped out of her skin to turn and look coolly at the phantom thief once more. "Did you follow me here? Tsk tsk." He smirked down at her knowingly and she wretched herself from his grip.

"Don't flatter yourself." She spat, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"Then what were you doing out here?" He question with an amused grin. She found she was beginning to hate that grin and she just wanted to rip it off his stupid face as her glare intensified which didn't seem to affect him at the least.

"I was… going to work on chopping up some stumps… for wood for my fences." It wasn't a great lie but it was the best she could come up with, and if she was lucky… he'd buy it. Claire was not lucky though.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What, with that little tool?" He nodded his head pointedly towards the hoe that was still leaning against the tree. "I daresay… you're not lying to me… are you my little-"

"Claire."

Skye froze and tilted his head to the side, obviously waiting for her to continue.

"My name is Claire."

"Well then, Claire. I must say, you're a rather unpredictable woman."

* * *

**5. Cherry Blossoms **

Claire could easily say that spring was her favorite time of the year. Everything seemed so much more colorful and nature also seemed to enjoy spring. Alas, spring was almost over and the cherry blossoms would soon be wilting. It was sad… the thought, because in all honesty Claire knew there was nothing you could do to prevent the seasons from changing.

It was another late night, perhaps even later then she would normally stay up. She sat at the turtle pond, staring blankly at a cluster of cherry blossoms not to far from her spot. Her legs were folded Indian style in front of her and she grabbed at her ankles firmly to keep her from falling one way or the other.

She was still having a hard time adjusting to country life. The whole go to bed early, wake up early thing was well… to say simply, just plain hard. Not too long ago, Gustafa had walked by on his way home from the bar to say goodnight and she waved and had also said her goodnight.

She had looked around the area. This was, by far, the strangest area in the valley. You got the twins home, which you were never really sure if it would just explode one day.

Cody's trailer which he seemed to have put large medal bars around the outside. He was an artist… who knew what was going on in his mind. He was quite and Claire had never really had a chance to speak with him before.

Daryl's lab which always seemed to be producing electricity. Daryl in Claire's opinion seemed a bit eccentric. He was always eyeing around suspiciously, as if he thought someone was going to go into his house and steal something precious from him.

And lastly, there was Gustafa's hut. Really to her, Gustafa was the most normal person who lived on this side of the valley. He was friendly and outgoing and he did was he was most passionate about and really didn't give a damn about what other's thought. Claire wished she was more like that…

But even with all these strange building around her, Claire found her eyes wandering back to the pink leaves of the trees and for a moment, wished she could keep them all to herself.

"What are you looking at?" A smooth voice caused her to gasp and nearly fall back into the pond in surprise. She caught her balance and glowered up at a certain silver haired thief who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

He looked like he had jumped forward to try and stop her from falling into the water, but she had successfully managed to stop herself without the help of any egotistical emerald eyed men.

"The cherry blossoms…" She replied and looked away annoyed. "I was thinking about how much I'll miss them when they go away…"

She felt warmth next to her and looked to her right to see Skye plopping down next to her. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I agree. It is always sad when something beautiful disappears." He paused, a thoughtful look coming to his eyes. "But it's always nice to see them return."

She couldn't help but to smile. "I hope you're not talking about me…" She tried to sound angry.

"No actually, I was talking about myself." He mused and she gaped at him, causing him to chuckle and release a hold from his knees, taking a pale hand and ruffling her hair. "It's just not easy to match this type of beauty."

Claire rolled her eyes and looked away. "You're an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I made everyone wait so long for the second part of these drabbles. I lost my damn notebook and for all I know its in the clutches of our US government and they're tracing it for samples and trying to decode my notes as hit lists and so on so forth.**

**I basically had to come up with all of this on the top of my head. I remember bits and pieces of what was in my notebook but after tearing my room apart I had no success in finding the small object, damn my luck!**

**Still trying to think of a decent title, if you have any ideas swing them by me and I'll give you credit and such.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I wasn't expecting so many reviews. :3  
**

**Without further a due, here's 6-10. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unbeta'ed so if there are any mistakes do not yell at me. I'm sensitive. :P I'm currently searching for a beta though.**

* * *

**6. Spottings of a Thief**

She raised a curious eyebrow at the sickly vegetable farmer who was running her fingers through the ends of her hair; it seemed to be a nervous or giddy habit of her friend.

"So basically…" The blond farmer concluded, raising a finger to her cheek and scratching it. "You heard from Lumina that the phantom thief…is a hunk?" She trailed off blankly, her eyebrows rising in utter disbelief. She knew Lumina was that sort of damsel, but not Celia. She had thought Celia had more of a level head on her shoulders.

The brunette shook her head and closed her eyes, her fingers finally leaving her hair to twine together in front of her apron in this weird Celia cute way. "I kind of saw him myself last night, usually I'm in bed…but I wasn't tired. I walked over to my window, I don't know why I did it and- oh! Don't look at me like that Claire! I-I just saw him walking by."

She paused for a second and scratched her chin before staring up at the ceiling. "It was dark out of course, so I couldn't make him out very well but Lumina confirmed to me this morning at the Goddess Pond that he was in fact a hunk."

"Have either of you actually seen him up close?" Claire muttered out loud, rubbing her forehead with her hand exhaustedly. "He's kind of a feminist."

Claire watched as Celia's face transformed into puzzlement, her eyebrows knitting together and her lips pursing.

Well it was _true_. He did have long hair and he did dress too fashionably for a man in her standards.

"He seems so confident though!" Celia broke the ice and defended the thief and Claire rolled her eyes, astounded at her friend who had turned back to finish the last of the dishes in the sink.

"He is…trust me it isn't a good thing." She muttered out.

She honestly didn't understand her dislike for Skye. She didn't think she ever would, he just rubbed her wrong. Every time she saw him, he would be grinning confidently and he would get entirely too close to her personal space for her to handle. He spoke with a mannered and slightly arrogant tone to his voice.

They were all simply traits that Claire could not stand. She had always found herself falling for the quiet shy type anyways. Skye was anything but the quiet shy type.

* * *

**7. Fishy Blue**

She sat on the edge of the bridge, fishing rod in hands. She hadn't done much fishing in her time since she had acquired the old piece of junk. She had been told by Takakura that the best time for fishing had been at night and normally she was busying herself with other things.

However she had been lucky tonight, she had hired some sprites to take care of her abundance of summer crops. Once she had seen everything she could buy for the summer she couldn't stop herself from asking for probably much more than she needed.

She had the cash to spare, whatever. A bored sigh left her lips as she made a silent promise to herself to never ever fish again pretty much ever.

She had been out here twenty minutes and hadn't even received a nibble. It was extremely disheartening. She tossed her head back and stared at the bar miserably. She could go for a good drink right now, or a half a dozen. Then she could go home and crash in bed, maybe even sleep in for once.

She let out a sigh, farmers couldn't sleep in. Why had she taken on this job to begin with? A groan left her lips when she remembered her deceased father leaving her the run down monstrosity. It wasn't even like she had ever been close to her father, the man left her mother before she was even born.

Apparently he had been a smooth talker and extremely easy on the eyes. Or that was an extremely toned down version of what her mother had told her. It wasn't even like the two of them had ever married. They were together a month or so before my father decided to run this ranch and not take her mother along.

Though it wasn't like he had any way of knowing he had a child…

She felt a tug at her line and gasped slightly, her eyes widening as she pulled back on the old rod. The fish tugged harder and seemed to be trying to swim away and upstream. "You little…" She carried off in annoyance, her eyebrows knitting together in concentration as she pulled the rod back further.

_SNAP._

She stared at the old wooden rod, which had snapped in two, the line also being snapped and she felt like cursing the heavens, her hands clenching into fists just as she heard a familiar chuckle and turned her eyes sharply to stare into familiar emerald eyes.

"Nicely done."

"Go to hell."

* * *

**8. Less Than Perfect**

Claire rang her hands together in front of her as she pressed her phone to her cheek, listening to a gruff voice on the opposite end. She needed to get that fishing rod repaired and perhaps even strengthened.

The blacksmith apprentice over in Mineral Town didn't seem too enthused when she had first called back she explained her situation she heard the smile in his voice quite quickly. It was normal for her to hear Gray's voice light up when she requested a tool to be upgraded.

"Seems like it can only be upgraded to copper…" He trailed off. "Don't use this thing much, do you?"

She grimaced to his curious and serious words. "I have no real need to fish." She explained in a huff. Usually she would just hire the fishing team of harvest sprites to do the job for her. But last night she had decided to fish off of an impulse.

Claire wasn't usually an impulsive person, but ever since her decision to move to the valley impulses came more and more. She ran her hand through her hair in a frustrated matter as she was enveloped in the silence between herself and Gray.

"Alright," Gray finally said in a muffled voice. "It'll take a little bit longer to upgrade since it needs to be repaired…" He trailed off for a moment. "But when I come to town I'll let you know about how long it should be. That is if I see you in the mines."

"Are you crazy? Of course you will!" Claire said, a surprised sound leaving her voice. "How else do you think I make my money to afford anything? Farming?"

Gray laughed and she couldn't help but to smile. "Alright alright." He sounded exasperated, something that he often sounded around her. "I'll see you then."

"Bye Gray!" She chirped and hung up the phone. Her mind ran back to last night when her rod had snapped and HE just had to be walking towards the bridge at that point. She had already felt annoyed at the fact that that piece of junk rod broke but he had to make it worse with his smart comments.

To make things worse he had to follow her to her farm, his hands in his pockets and a slightly confident swagger to his walk. And even though she could not see him she knew that was exactly what he was doing. It hadn't been an easy spring with his constant troublesome ways.

He had followed her onto her property and to her door. She had turned to look at him with an annoyed expression. Why was he here anyways? "What IS it Skye?" She asked, shaking her head tiredly.

He shrugged and turned his head away, causing some of his loose silver hair to cover his cheek before falling back into place. He leaned against her mail box for a moment, bringing his hands from his pockets to cross over his chest. "Couldn't let you walk home alone." Was all he said in reply.

"Why? Afraid someone like you might stalk me?" She asked hotly, her fishing rod still in hand as the other fisted itself, something it seemed to do a lot around him.

He shrugged his shoulders once more and closed his eyes peacefully. "Perhaps."

He was being…oddly serious that night. She wasn't sure what had been running through his mind, maybe something had happened to him. If she had been thinking maybe she would have asked him, but whenever he was around her she didn't really thinking like she normally would. She was usually just too aggravated.

Claire's eyes went to her ceiling and narrowed. "I hate him."

* * *

**9. Tickle Me Pink **

She watched him as he stared at the Goddess fountain, his eyes thoughtful. It wasn't like Claire to spy on people, but he was something that she couldn't help but to. He was so different from anyone else in the tiny village. She had increasingly found herself wondering where he lived, what his life was like, why he would come to the valley, and why he would end up at the Goddess fountain after his long walk of the valley.

She knew why he'd walk to valley, he used it to jog his memory of all of the houses in case he ever felt the need to rob them of any of their valuables.

Did he have a real job wherever it was that he lived?

Her eyebrows furrowed. Why the hell would she care anyways? She didn't it was just a humanly curiosity. She was allowed to be curious, it was normal.

"You know, if you want to watch me I'll allow you to do it in the open."

She left out a surprised gasp and her eyes widened as the words drifted back to her. He hadn't even turned to look at her. She stared hard at the ground for a moment and came out from behind the tree the harvest sprites lived in, refusing to meet his gaze as he turned to look at her.

"Seems like I'm not the only stalker we have in this town." He trailed off, a teasing tone to his voice.

"I-" She paused, feeling color in her cheeks. "I was NOT stalking you!"

"Admiring…whatever you would like to call it."

"I wasn't-"

"You believe that?"

She was frustrated and her fists clenched at her sides as she still stared at the ground furiously. She refused to move any further so he instead took the initiative and took a few steps away from the pond and towards her.

Claire took in a deep calming breath and closed her eyes before answering flatly. "Yes."

"What's with this? You can't even look at me now? I must say I am disappointed." She felt his presence come closer and heard his light footsteps as he stepped even closer but she still refused to look at him. It was her pride that kept her from doing so.

She didn't reply she just felt a sneer cross her face. She was angry, angry with him for out smarting her and angry with herself for giving him the chance to do so. She heard his chuckle and turned on her heel to go back to her farm.

She took a few steps forward and felt a pair of surprisingly strong arms grab her shoulders and she felt a warm breath on her cheek as the next words were whispered teasingly in her ear.

"Don't worry… I won't tell anyone."

* * *

**10. Dream a Dream**

Claire saw the familiar silver hair shining in the moonlight and an annoyed groan left her lips. It would be yet another night that she would have to deal with the infamous Phantom Skye.

She instantly ran over to the fence that separated the path from Vesta's crop field, making to climb over the small white fence and hide on the other side. She truly completely and honestly wanted nothing to do with him.

She had to deal with him enough as it is. And not only did she have to deal with the thief at night but during the day the town seemed to bustle on about him, especially the younger…female residents.

She shook her head, remembering the earlier conversation she had had with Celia, who in her raging blushing fit had to put her hands over her cheeks and grinned wider than Claire believed she had ever seen anyone grin- EVER.

What was it about him that made the other girls melt? He was just an average person…wasn't he?

"What in the Goddess's name might I ask are you doing down in the dirt?"

She cringed, her teeth gritting before she raised her head up to stare at the silver haired thief who was smirking knowingly down at her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when they met his cool emerald pair.

She had no choice but too slowly stand, brushing her over alls of any soil her tumble over the fence may have caused. It wasn't like she had had a soft landing or anything. She refused to answer, instead started walking towards the end of the fence towards the river, where there was a small exit.

Of course he followed her, had she expected any less?

"You know…" He trailed off casually and if she had the nerve to look she would have seen his hands behind his back, his head tilted to the side as he gazed at her thoughtfully. "It's rude to ignore a person when they are speaking to you. Not to mention offensive."

"Pardon me for just not caring…" Claire muttered hotly, rounding the fence to make her way towards the bridge so she could get home. It wasn't like farmers got to sleep in.

He stepped in front of her, preventing her from walking any further. The only way passed the phantom thief would be to swim in the river and that just didn't sound like something she would fancy doing try…ever.

"Please move before I have to resort to physical violence." She threatened, her tone as icing as her eyes.

He let out a small chuckle and she felt his hand cup her cheek gently. "But Claire…" He whispered out softly, and she felt her body shiver beneath his touch.

A gasp left the blond farmer's lips as she sat bolt right in her bed, staring into her near pitch black room. The only light illuminating it being that of the moon. "What the hell?" She questioned herself, scratching the back of her head.

She had a feeling that she would have trouble falling back asleep.


End file.
